Percy Jackson, Son of Hades
by wolf113
Summary: Abused from a young age Percy is taken in by three unlikely Gods. Trained for seven years in the underworld and under the turalage of his patrons Percy is a truly fantastic fighter and the true child of the prophecy. Join him as he struggles with the effects of being thrown into a quest and forges the first ever friendships he has ever made...


A small boy, around seven or eight, cowered in fear beneath a thread-bare bed. The child was waiting, waiting for _him_ to come. The fear was almost painful for this child, it swelled up in his chest as he thought of what was to come. Unlike most young children he had a reason to be scared. His fear was logical and very real unlike most, he was not scared of the dark, he was not scared of ghosts and he was not scared of monsters. In fact to the young boy these fears seemed stupid, pointless and most ironically, childish. The boy shivered as an icy gust of wind chilled his skin, sending goosebumps spreading across his small, scar riddled body. He curled up in a ball, trying to draw as much heat as he could from his own body. He felt quite pathetic, curled up under the metal frame of a narrow bed, in a dark, dusty room in thread-bare clothes. The small boy jumped as he heard a loud slamming noise from the empty street outside. He felt a whole new wave of fear wash over him, he was trembling and not from the cold. _He_ was coming. The boy took a few silent breaths, trying to calm himself. The front door slammed loudly and a chorus of curses could be heard. The boy closed his eyes and thought about anything nice he could remember. Loud stomps, the echoes of footsteps could be heard on the stairs. The boy could not keep the sobs at bay. The door flew open, knocking plaster from the crumbling walls. A large man was silhouetted in the doorway. He had a few greasy hairs scraped across his greasy scalp and his stomach was large and stretched his dirty vest to the limit, but to the boy nothing was more terrifying.

"Boy, get out now!" The man growled, each word promising pain. The boy started to sob harder but came out from beneath the bed, it would only hurt more if he resisted. A malicious smiled twisted the man's dirty face.

"I lost my poker game tonight." The man hissed, glaring at the boy. "Who's fault is that?" He asked, his smiled getting crueller somehow. The boy whimpered, his green eyes sparkling in fear.

"My fault, Mr Gabe." The boy said in a small voice. The large grotesque man, Gabe, sneered.

"And _freak_, why is that?" His voice was cold and promised pain. Percy gulped.

"I was born Mr Gabe." Gabe laughed, it was a truly cold and evil sound, a twisted grin found its place on his features. The large man stalked towards the boy, finally moving from the door frame. With each step the man took, the boys heart pounded faster. As he reached the boy Gabe bent down so his face was centimetres from the boys. The boy could smell the alcohol, even though his mouth was closed.

"Tonight, I will fix that." Gabe sneered, his smirk growing. His hand slid into his pocket and drew out a shining sliver object. He held the object up to the dim light, it was a blade. The small boy whimpered but stood still, if he moved Gabe would hurt him more. Gabe gently placed the blade above the boys left eyebrow and gently traced it along his skin to just above his lip.

"Perfect..." Gabe muttered. He brought the blade back to the boys eyebrow and slowly dug it in. He dug it in as far as it would go and brought it down in a painfully slow motion to the corner of the boys lip. The boy ground his teeth together, the pain was horrific. It felt like his face had been set on fire. But he would make no sound, he would not give Gabe the satisfaction. Gabe laughed, the stench of alcohol flooding the air around him. The boy suddenly felt anger spark through him. He did not know where it was coming from. He felt his eyes heat up and glared up at Gabe, the anger sparking his rebellion. The grown man flinched away from the young boys eyes, they had turned a crimson red colour.

"You've done it again _freak_." Gabe spat through gritted teeth, he felt the anger coursing through him and knew what he needed to do. "Get out my house, now." He grabbed the boy bad his ear and dragged him from the dark room, down dusty and splintering stairs and through a peeling front door. He was pushed harshly from the house and fell down the steps leading to the door. He cried out in pain as he landed on his ankle, it had made a sickening crunch. The boy looked down to examine his swelling and awkwardly bent ankle. When he looked up Gabe was gone. A rare, small and relieved smile graced the features of the young boy. He could feel the sticky hot blood on his pain filled face. The blood flow from it was steady and fast, he dabbed at the wound with the hem of his t-shirt, but with even the slightest touch pain shot across his face. The boy took a deep breath and assessed his situation. It was not in his favour; its was dark, cold, wet and he was injured. The boy knew he needed to move. It was not save where he was, for one Gabe could take him back or another person could abduct him from the dark dangerous streets. The boy stood up slowly, pain erupting from his ankle. He wanted nothing more to just sit and cry but he knew he needed to get moving and he new he needed to quickly. Taking a few pain riddled steps the boy located a long thick stick. Taking a few more painful steps the boy had hold of the twig and was officially off Gabes property. Another smile lit up his face as he hobbled down the street, using the stick as a crutch. From the child's perspective he was not a small child walking round in danger, he was a prisoner of war that had finally been liberated. Freedom was like a drug to the child, who soon found that his ankle was completely numb, whether it was due to the cold or his bodies reaction, the child could only guess.

After awhile the boys stomach rumbled, he positively starving, but he could not stop for food. He was running. Running from a strange monster. He was not sure what it was, it seemed to him like a large dog with big red eyes, but other people saw different things, like a small dog or a cat. But there was one thing he was sure of, the monster was following him. He had been walking around aimlessly for quite awhile now, but the thing was always in the shadows. He broke into a run, then into a full on sprint. Fear numbing his ankle that throbbed distantly and his face which was covered in hot, sticky and in some parts crusty blood. He ran quickly, he was sure that he had never ran that fast before, but he was not thinking that. All that was on his mind was the monster. He heard a low growl behind him and ran faster if it was possible, his bare feet slapping the pavement as he went by. He expected someone, anyone, to help him, but there was nobody around the moonlit Manhattan streets. To his left a forest appeared. The boy, who was tiring quickly, decided that it was his best option, the trees and bushes might get in the monsters way. What the boy didn't plan for was the bumpy and uneven ground to slow him down as well. The boy was not lucky, due to the fact that his ankle was numb he found himself tripping and stumbling through the undergrowth, his feet catching on roots and shrubs. However, his original thoughts were correct, it did help slow down the creature, signifficantly. The boy had continued to run through the undergrowth for quite some time when he saw a light in the distance. In his weakened state he concluded that it would be best to seek help from the holder of the light. He quickly started in the direction of the light, however as he drew closer the trees and bushes thinned out and the monster began to run faster. The tired and lost boy could almost feel the breath of the monster on his neck, goosebumps covered his small body as he used the last of his energy to try an make it to the source of the light. From this distance he could tell that it was not a light as he had first thought, but a fire. He also began to worry what if there was nobody there, or the people wouldn't help him. He started to panic, but still thought that it was in his best interests to seek out the fire.

He stumbled out from the undergrowth and into the clearing that contained the fire, with the monster right on his heels. He looked up at the two people sat around the fire, his eye, the one not sealed shut with blood, begging for help. He managed to stumble towards the fire, whilst the monster stayed in the exact same place, as if obeying a command. The boy reached the fire then promptly collapsed, his head falling straight into the flames. The one of the occupants of the fire gasped and the other looked mildly concerned. The female rushed forwards and pulled the boy from the fire. For a moment she looked amazed, but then recognition flashed across her face She picked him up and put her on her lap, the male just watched her. She grabbed a hanker-chief from thin air and dabbed away the blood from the boys face, the boy flinched even in his unconscious state. She gasped softly as the child's face was revealed, fully cleared of blood, except the steady trickle that continued to seep from his still open wound. The man looked at her expectantly.

"That's Percy Jackson, the point of our discussion today." The woman told to the man, the man nodded.

"I had already gathered that Hestia, we have just spent the past hour discussing him, one would have to be a fool to avoid that conclusion." The man told the woman, Hestia, in a very formal voice. Hestia sighed, her breath moving the unruly hairs of the child in her lap, the boy flinched away.

"Lets drop the formal tone Hades, we are siblings after all." The man, Hades let a frown slip onto his face.

"Yet it is only you who seems to act like my sister." The man said, the tiniest amount of emotion in his other wise blank voice.

"But it is only I who understands your importance," Hestia replied, a small smile on her face. "but let us continue on our topic of discussion, what to do with Percy Jackson? He is after all the child of the prophecy, son of Rome and Greece and my chosen champion. He must be cared for, certainly better than he has been in his short life."

"I agree…" Hades seemed to consider something. "What if I were to adopt him? I would be able to care for him as the ancient rules state that it is the biological god that cannot care for the child. I could train him to be the perfect fighter. I miss having children, they were some of the only people who cared for me, even my wife does not. Perhaps this child could bring us together. Please Hestia, I will take care of him, I swear" Hades became more desperate towards the end, becoming almost pleading. The woman seemed surprised at this turn of events, her warm brown eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.

"Of course, Brother. That had been my plan all along, I had not thought that you would be so accepting. Poseidon has not treated his son appropriately, the ancient laws do not apply to a situation as extreme as this. I also know that you are one of the only gods that care for your children, you might not show it, but I can see it. I feel your adopting him would be the best course of action, but course we must heal him and then ask his opinion on this extremely important matter." A small smile lit the features of both Gods as Hades conjured a golden liquid and poured it down the boys throat. Almost instantly the wounds on the boy started to heal and after a few minutes of tense waiting of the Gods behalf he stirred.

Slowly opening his eyes Percy was instantly met with two smiling faces, instantly he jumped to his feet, he boy tense and ready to run at any second. The woman spoke very softly to Percy, he voice reminiscent to a vet speaking to a wounded animal "Its okay, your safe now, we don't want to hurt you." Percy considered this for a moment and slowly taking a few steps back decided to be weary. All of a sudden reality came crashing down around him. He was in the middle of a forest, had no where to live and was being followed by crazy demon monsters. Percy started to cry.

The woman, Hestia, went forwards to comfort Percy but he flinched away from her, his sobbing becoming much more frantic and frightened. He was going to die, he was starving and some very scary strangers were just staring at him. His breath started to quicken as his tears stopped, he started to hyperventilate, the dark thoughts of his death filling his mind making his panic increase. He clenched his fists and tried to regulate his breathing, it was getting harder, he was getting light headed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then a warm feeling spread through him. It was like he was seeing for he first time, the haze of fear lifted from his vision, for the first time in forever he felt truly relaxed. Percy looked at the hand and then followed up the arm and saw that the hand was attached to the woman, he looked up at her.

"Thank you." His voice was a hoarse whisper. The woman smiled back at him, and sensing that he was relaxed introduced herself, the man still standing quietly and observing.

"Hello Percy, I am Hestia, and this is my Brother Hades. We don't mean you any harm, we want to help you." She said, her voice dripping with soothing tones, Percy felt a fire of hope spark in his chest, it was a foreign feeling, strange but nice.

"H-help me?" He asked, his childish innocence truly brought into light with the look in his eyes and the true want upon his young face. Hades chose to speak now.

"Yes, we wish to look after you, to give you a caring home." Percy allowed a slight smile to slip across his face, he could vaguely remember a time when he had a home and the memories were pleasant and warm, he wanted to feel that again.

"Please sir, please! I'll do anything, please, just not back to Gabe!" He begged, his voice above a whisper for the first time and quite near a shout. The two Gods seemed taken aback for a moment before grinning.

"Now Percy, do you know anything about the Greek and Roman Gods?" Hades asked, not expecting the child to know anything, but to his surprise the childs face lit up.

"Oh yes, Mr Hades, I know all about the Greek Gods, you two are named after two of the oldest ones aren't you! Imagine if you guys were actually the Gods, that would be so cool! And three Zeus-" Percy was cut off by Hades shouting,

"Don't say his name!" But it was too late, a loud thunder crack sounded and suddenly there was another person there. He was tall with handsome features, a well filled out body ad a business suit on. Percy stumbled back in shock and hid behind Hestia, deeming the newest person a bigger threat.

"What do we have here?' The man thundered, his expression not angry as expected, but curious.

"We have Percy Jackson, the Greek and Roman son the Poseidon had." Hestia and Hades seemed prepared for an outburst of a negative kind, once again they were shocked.

"Oh young Percy! I have been watching over him for some time now, helping him heal and trying to get a mortal to help, but of course direct interference is not allowed."

"What?" Hestia and Hades did a double take. "You don't mind that Poseidon has broken the pact?" Hades asked, they had forgotten that Percy was there.

"I was angry at first, but then I realised that he was the prophecy child and I saw the poor situation he was in and decided to try to help. I have, in fact been waiting for his to escape to give him my blessing, under Gabes care it would have been the worst thing to do. Actually I'm going to talk to Percy now and by the way, I completely agree with your plan, raise him in the underworld, make us win brother!" At this Zeus walked over to Percy slowly and crouched down at eh boy hidden behind his sister.

"Hi" He said softly, waving his hand at the young child, "I'm your uncle Zeus, we are going to look after you now, no more Gabe." Percy smiled at the larger man.

"Are you Greek Gods?" Percy asked politely, not wanting to be ride to the nice people. They all smiled at Percy and replied at once

"Yes" Percy;s eyes widened.

"Does that mean i'm a demigod too! Like Hercules and Jason!" Percy got excited. The Gods smiled at his enthusiasm. "THATS SO COOL! Who's my parent then?"

Hades stepped forwards and answered " Your Dad is Poseidon, but he doesn't want you, so I am going to be your Father if you want that, do you wan time to adopt you?" Instantly Percy shouted his agreement and all of a sudden he felt a rush of power. It started in his feet and went all the way up his body, he felt himself fill out and get taller. His hair turned as dark as night and his eyes a charcoal black.

"Woah!" Percy announced. "That was cool!" The Gods laughed, Hestia then stepped forwards and spoke.

"I also wish to give you my powers, will you be my champion and I your patron?" Again Percy eagerly agreed, feeling the sensation again as his eyes heated up and his hair became tamer, his skin also gaining a slight tan as he felt himself grow a little more. Percy grin grew as he lifted up his hands and saw that they were on fire.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" He shouted. Zeus was the last to step forwards, he smiled at the boy, delighted at the childish joy that he really go tot see.

"I also wish to give you my powers and be your patron ,but also wish to bestow upon you the title of Prince of Olympus." Hades and Hestia were shocked at the title bestowed upon Percy but also the power that came with it. Again Percy felt the rush of power, he felt electricity tingle in his views and the feeling of the air moving around him became more obvious, his hair also became tame, falling in slight curls over his now tanned face. Over all he was a very handsome eight year old. Percy was very excited.

"Do I get to go around an kill monsters and be like ZAP!" Percy exclaimed, a massive lightning bolt coming from the sky and frying the ground in front of him. The Gods eyes widened.

"He is much more powerful than we expected, perhaps all this power at such a young age is not a good idea?" Hestia questioned, Hades laughed and Zeus smiled.

"No! It just means that we can teach him to fight and control them easier." Zeus exclaimed as Hades leant down to Percy and place his hand on the boys shoulder before saying.

"Lets show you your new home!" And they were gone.


End file.
